swdnftdufandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Summary: Week 1: Blue Bear wins HoH. Alliance is formed between Pony, Dalmatian, Blue Bear, Grey Cat, Cub, and St. Bernard. Alliance sees Bull Dog as becoming the biggest threat this season. Blue Bear nominates Bull Dog next to Aidy who is used as a pawn. Bull Dog wins the POV and saves himself. Blue Bear dislikes Bull Frog and nominates him for purely personal reasons. House is annoyed with Bull Frog and evicts him 10-1. Week 2: Cub wins HoH. Cub and Pink Cat form a showmance. Cub dislikes the alliance he was pulled into and makes a seperate alliance with Pink Cat, Black Cat, Racoon, Aidy, Monkey, Bull Dog, and Hippo to go against them. Sees the power couple as Pony and Dalmatian and nominates them. Dalmatian and Cub fight because of the betrayal. Dalmatian wins POV and saves himself from eviction. Cub sees Blue Bear as a threat and nominates him as a replacement. Pony is seen as a big threat because of her social ability and is voted off. Week 3: Bull Dog wins HoH. Honors his alliance wishes and nominates Dalmatian and Blue Bear for their competition abilities. Bull Dog wins the POV and keeps his nominations the same. Dalmatian tries to rally votes but is voted of unanimously. Week 4: Grey Cat wins HoH. Correclty sees Cub and Pink Cat as the leaders of the other alliance. Grey Cat nominates the duo for eviction. Cub wins POV and uses it on Pink Cat out of love. Grey Cat nominates Cub's other closest ally Black Cat. Pink Cat convinces her alliance to keep Cub over Black Cat because he can help them win challenges. Black Cat gets evicted 6-2. Week 5: Cub wins HoH. He nominates the biggest threats from the other alliance Grey Cat and Blue Bear. Grey Cat wins the veto to save herself. St. Bernard is put up as the replacement nominee because she is in their alliance. House sees Blue Bear as bigger threat and he is evicted unanimously. Week 6: Grey Cat wins HoH. Grey Cat targets the powerful duo for a second time. Cub and Pink Cat are nominated again. Cub wins the Power of Veto. St. Bernard and Grey Cat get in a very heated arguement about St. Bernard talking about Grey Cat behind her back. Argument escalates and the two decide to target each other. Grey Cat forms alliance with Bull Dog, Aidy, and Monkey. Cub uses the POV on himself. Grey Cat nominates her former alliance member St. Bernard for eviction. House evicts St. Bernard unanimously. Double Eviction: Cub wins HoH. Cub figures out the alliance that Grey Cat formed. He nominates Grey Cat and her new ally Bull Dog for eviction. Grey Cat saves herself by winning Veto. Aidy is put up as a replacement nominee for also being in the new Alliance. Bull Dog gets voted out for being the biggest threat. Week 7: Racoon wins HoH. Grey Cat makes a deal to keep him safe is he doesn't nominate her. Racoon takes the deal and nominates her two allies Aidy and Monkey instead. Racoon wins the POV and does not use it. Monkey is seen as bigger threat and is voted out unanimously. Week 8: Aidy wins HoH. Although she wants to target the power duo Cub and Pink Cat, she sees Racoon as a bigger challenge threat. She nominates Cub and Raccon. Racoon wins his second POV and saves himself from eviction. Wanting to potentially allign with Pink Cat after Cubs eviction, Aidy nominates Hippo as the replacement instead. Grey Cat evicts Cub, while Pink Cat evicts Hippo. Pink Cat and Cub convince Racoon that he needs Cub to stay to help take out Grey Cat. Racoon evicts his closest ally Hippo and sends her to the jury. Week 9: Pink Cat wins HoH. She nominates Grey Cat and her closest ally Aidy. Grey Cat wins the veto and uses it on herself. Pink Cat nominates the only other person than Cub. Raccon gets nominated as a replacement. After a 1-1 vote, Pink Cat breaks the tie and evicts Aidy. Week 10: Grey Cat wins HoH. She nominates the power duo Cub and Pink Cat. Cub wins the final POV of the season and saves himself. Racoon becomes the replacement nominee. Cub evicts Racoon over Pink Cat. Final HoH: Grey Cat wins the first part. Cub wins the second part. Grey Cat wins the final HoH. Grey Cat evicts Cub over Pink Cat because of his excellence performance this season. Cub becomes final member of the jury. Pink Cat wins 5-2 because of her ability to make it to the end against all odds of having a showmance and her amazing social game that kept her showmance in the game.